She Will Be Loved
by FaberryKelena
Summary: Rachel helps Quinn realize that she's not a Lima Loser. Set during The Piano Scene. ONE SHOT. I do not own glee.


**I wrote this story for my amazing friend Italy (hohoitsmeitaly) as a christmas present. I really hope you like it and if you don't just lie to me okay? okay. And thank you Kristine (wicked-dreamer) for helping me edit this story. **

* * *

**She Will Be Loved**

_**I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain; look for the girl with a broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while; and she will be loved**_

"We are friends right?" Rachel bursts into the choir room startling Quinn, who was sitting in front of the piano pressing random keys.

The question takes Quinn completely off guard.

She was already dreading choosing to get paired up with Rachel. God what was she thinking?

Rachel is still looking at her waiting for an answer so she quickly gathers herself.

"Yeah, I guess so." Quinn replies sounding not very sure of herself or of their friendship.

They have never been close friends and it saddens Quinn to no end. She wants to change that so badly but with everything that has happened in the past, she knows it's too late for them.

Quinn could swear she saw hurt flash across Rachel's eyes.

Rachel felt a stab in her heart when Quinn answered her. It was like the blonde was waiting for them to say something out of line and completely shatter their extremely fragile new found friendship, and she was definitely not okay with that.

Rachel would never admit it to anyone but being friends with the former cheerleader was something she has always wanted. The blonde means so much to her and she was ecstatic when Quinn herself volunteered to be her partner for the original song writing assignment.

Not to mention Rachel's ever growing feelings for her. She had tried dating Finn, Puck and Jesse but every single time she would close her eyes to kiss one of them all she ever saw was those very familiar and hauntingly beautiful hazel eyes.

But Rachel was going to change that now, she was going to be a true friend to Quinn and change whatever stupid thought Quinn had in her mind about being a Lima loser.

"Quinn, it has recently come to my attention from a certain someone that you have completely given up on your dreams. I highly recommend that you please think everything over because you have so much potential. You have what it takes to get out of this stupid town and not be a Lima loser. And seeing as we are friends I would love to help you out, Quinn." Rachel was quite embarrassed with her rambling but she knew that Quinn never really minded it and unlike Finn she was sure that the blonde could keep up with the conversation without interrupting her with stupid questions about her boobs.

Quinn, on the other hand was not prepared for this. To say she was shocked would have been an understatement and she had no clue as to why Rachel was having this conversation with her.

Why does she even care? Quinn knew the answer to this; she cares because she is Rachel Berry. Even after two years it still takes Quinn by surprise to see how much the other girl cares about the glee club… even if some of them don't deserve her kindness.

The blonde quickly collected herself because even after the pregnancy she was still the HBIC Quinn Fabray and she would be damned if she let anyone see the vulnerability in her, especially Rachel. She didn't need anyone's sympathy. She absolutely hated when people sympathized for her.

"Let me guess, that certain someone is Finn?" When Rachel didn't say anything proving that it was indeed Finn, Quinn chuckled. "I don't see how that's any of your business; but even if it was... it's my life and I can live it however I want to. You have no right to tell me what to do." The blonde snaps at Rachel with as much venom she can put into her words.

Quinn really hopes that Rachel gets the point and just leaves her alone.

Oh how wrong she is.

It would have been a lie if Rachel said that Quinn's words didn't hurt her but she knew that Quinn was just masking up her real emotions under this cold demeanour. Even though her words were poisonous, her eyes were so vulnerable that Rachel never wanted to look away but she had a job to do and there was no way Rachel was just going to sit and watch Quinn suffer alone.

"Quinn, I know you are hurting okay? And I know you need someone to be there for you. I know that your family hurt you and lost your trust when they disowned you. I'm so sorry that you had to suffer through so much pain and I'm sorry that I wasn't always there for you." Rachel saw tears forming in Quinn's eyes and she knew she was having the desired effect. "But I want to change that, I want to be here for you from on, whenever you need me. Please Quinn let me in, you have no idea how hard it is to see you sad and not be able to do anything about it."

Rachel finished and took a deep breath, ready for Quinn to lash out at her, but it never came. Instead Quinn stood up from the piano bench and walked closer toward her, Rachel's breath instantly quickened.

It was taking everything in Rachel to not to blurt out every single feeling she has ever felt for Quinn as the blonde inched closer and closer.

Quinn stopped when she was within the arms reach of the other girl.

"Do you wanna know how this story plays out?" Quinn questioned trying to keep herself calm, her body obeying but her eyes failing miserably. When Rachel doesn't interrupt, she continues. "You get your heart broken and you leave this shitty town to live in New York and to live your dreams. I will stay here for the rest of my life, marry Finn and start a nice family-"

"No!" Rachel exclaims loudly and interrupts the blonde.

She doesn't want to show the pain she is feeling but the thought of Quinn marrying _Finn Hudson _and having a family with him was probably the most upsetting thing Rachel has ever heard and felt in 16 years of her life.

Rachel wanted to just burst out in tears and tell Quinn how much she loves her, how much she has always loved her but she knew she couldn't because she was quite certain that the other girl still loathed her.

The thought alone almost brings tears to the brunette's eyes but she holds them back; determined to get through this without breaking.

"No." This time Rachel replies softly seeing that the blonde was still a little shocked from her outburst. "No, that is not how the story plays out. Do want to hear my version of the story?" Rachel asks quietly.

Quinn is still processing the brunette's sudden outburst so she lets Rachel talk.

"Okay so here's what's gonna go down."

If this situation wasn't so sad Quinn might have laughed at how much the dark haired girl sounded like Santana, just then.

"We graduate from this shitty school and leave this loser town behind. I leave for New York to pursue my dreams and you go wherever your heart takes you. You'll stop letting other people define you and you will not stop until you get what you've always wanted. In the end, we both get our dreams and we both live our lives exactly like we want to; and not like how everyone else expects us to. And if you let me I'd love to help you throughout your journey. I know you are scared, Quinn. Change can be scary but what if that change is exactly what you have always needed."

Rachel keeps her voice as soothing as she can without breaking down.

Quinn can feel the tears trying to escape but she holds them back. She looks down and her breath hitches when she feels Rachel's fingers under her chin urging her to look up. The blonde gives in and looks up into those beautiful brown orbs and her heart skips a beat.

She knows this feeling, she has felt it ever since the first time she saw Rachel.

Looking into those gorgeous brown eyes, all Quinn sees is endless warmth and care. She desperately wants to look away and she knows she is losing this battle but she just can't when she feels like she's finally home.

"How do you know that?" Quinn asks in a broken whisper and Rachel's heart melts at the sight of this beautiful girl feeling so broken and lost.

The brunette just wants to scoop her up and never let go. Ever. But Quinn is still looking at her with incredibly beautiful yet extremely saddened eyes so she mentally shakes her head.

Rachel takes a step closer, completely forgetting the meaning of personal space. She takes the blonde's hands in her own and she could swear she heard Quinn's breath hitch.

"Because I know you, Quinn. I know you have it in you to get out of Lima, and I know that you will always have me with you. No matter how hard you try to push me away, I'll always be there for you. I just can't not care about you. Please have a little faith in me and most importantly please have faith in yourself."

Rachel is still holding Quinn's hands and Quinn is still lost in Rachel's eyes.

As much as Rachel would like to stay like this she knows she has to move or she is probably going to cross a boundary and anger the already upset blonde. And she isn't so sure that she could control herself if Quinn's eyes took that intense look they always have when she is angry or back when she insulted and threw slushies at her in sophomore year. But the petite brunette saw right through it. She always does.

Rachel tries to remove her hands from Quinn's but instead of letting go the blonde grips them harder. Rachel looks at the taller girl in surprise.

Quinn takes a step closer and Rachel is spellbound by her beauty. She is still fighting within herself to move away but when Quinn's eyes adopt that determined and intense look she knows she is a goner. So she stands there completely still waiting for the blonde to do something.

"Do you really mean that?" Quinn asks in a breathy whisper. The blonde is standing so close that the brunette can feel the other girl's words on her face.

Rachel knows Quinn is waiting for her to answer but how can anyone expect her to think when this goddess of beauty is standing just inches away from her with their hands tucked warmly in each other's. Therefore, unlike other times instead of rambling away her feelings all she can do is whisper a soft "yes" and then it happens.

Before she even has time to blink, Quinn's soft lips are on hers. The blonde releases the shorter girl's hands, wraps them around her waist and pulls her close to herself, as close as she can.

Rachel quickly follows Quinn's lead and kisses her back with so much passion that she can feel herself getting teary eyed again. The brunette wraps her arms around the taller girl's neck and pulls her roughly against herself, connecting their hips.

A moan is heard in the silent auditorium but neither of them can be sure whom it belonged to.

All Rachel can think right now is that Quinn Fabray is kissing her. The same Quinn Fabray whom she has been in love with for the past two years. The same Quinn Fabray who held her heart the first time she saw her. So the brunette just lets herself get lost in the feeling of Quinn's soft lips sliding against her with calculated ease.

They both unwillingly pull away when breathing becomes a necessity.

Quinn is looking at Rachel with eyes so soft that the brunette is sure her heart just melted into a puddle.

"Rachel." Quinn breathes against Rachel's lips.

Rachel can't help but close her eyes at the sound of her name falling from those perfect soft lips. She knows they'll have to talk about it sooner or later but right now with Quinn's lips so close to hers all she can do is pull Quinn close to her and kiss her with everything she has, and Quinn doesn't complain.


End file.
